


Spring Cleaning

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Madara's more disciplined at work than at home
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNo Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Spring Cleaning

Sometimes Izuna really had to sit and question whether they _really_ grew up in the same household. Like when he had to pick his way carefully around Madara’s room just to not trip over anything, wrinkling his nose at the piles of what he hoped were clean clothes strewn about the place, finally reaching the window and jerking the curtains open only to find himself sneezing at the layers of dust they’d collected since the last time he’d opened them.

His brother was a pig.

“Do you ever actually clean anything?”

Izuna thought he heard a grunt in response but it might have just been his brain supplying one for him. At the moment Madara was busy scrubbing away in the kitchen, at Izuna’s insistence because he was _not_ going to eat a single thing until the place was squeaky clean, far away enough where it was possible he hadn’t heard the little brother’s disgust and complaints about how much laundry he’d have to do before the night was over.

Because he was going to do it. All of it. Not a single sock that had been on the floor was going to be worn before he made certain they were _clean_.

He let out a soft sigh as he scooped up some shirts and undergarments, tossing them into a basket for ease of carrying them, reminding himself not to be too harsh on his mess of a brother. The man tried, and was often far too busy cleaning up the village’s messes to even remember to scarf down some breakfast of a morning. More than likely it had just started with a shirt or two and had just gone down hill from there.

Well. He’d simply have to fix that all up. Izuna finished gathering up the clothes and took them to the wash room, but before he started on them he popped back in the kitchen to see the culprit of the mess.

Madara had kept to his chore and had managed to scrub the dishes and counters down, but he was grumbling like he’d been grumpy about the whole thing. To be expected. Izuna sidled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, not even offended when Madara harrumphed and turned to glare away from him.

“It looks much better already, Aniki.” He hopped up to give the man’s cheek a quick smooch, squeezing him affectionately and even choosing to ignore the blush he saw creeping over his face. Guess he was feeling extra nice today if he wasn’t up for teasing over it. “I’ll cook your favorite for dinner, but we’ll be tackling the living room after.”

“You’re relentless and cruel.” Madara gave him a dirty look but Izuna knew better than to believe it, grinning up at his big brother and knowing full well he was loved and cherished.

“I’m cute and you know it.”

Madara went back to his grumbling and Izuna left him to it, determined to get all the laundry done with enough time to spare so he could actually relax a bit later - and perhaps give his brother a nice reward for listening to him.


End file.
